


Shooting Star

by Izcana



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cranks (Maze Runner), F/F, F/M, Grievers, Group B, M/M, The Flare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: "We know you..." the girl murmurs. "She says your names at night."Group B girls meet the Gladers.I'd say this is an impossible situation, but why not? After all, WICKED does anything for extra patterns...and that may work to the 'subjects' advantage.Meet Belle. Meet Minho. You know the rest of the story.
Relationships: Minho (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Oc Centric Fics, Rainy Day Reads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner, James Dashner owns most of the characters and some of the main ideas, I only own some of the plotlines.
> 
> I attempted to follow the films' storyline (with slight canon-divergence, you'll see) but I'm not sure it's accurate? I mostly got it from fanfiction as I've never watched the Maze Runner films before :)

–––––––––––––––––––––––

"Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them." - William Shakespear

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Belle's P.O.V.

"Belle! Wake up!" I heard as I drifted in and out of conscious. Someone was shaking me, gently, but enough to ruin whatever sleep I could get.

I forced my eyes open and blonde hair with blue eyes comes into focus. It's Sonya, hence the accent. "Morning," I grumbled and stretched, sending my hammock swinging.

Sonya and I are best friends, almost sisters, which is understandable because we're so similar. We even look and speak the same, both of us have blonde hair and ridiculously pale skin, and that accent that other girls mimic. Which is hard for both of us since we give orders every day.

"Well, you're up," she said brightly. I had no idea that it was even _possible_ to be so cheerful in the morning.

"Thanks to you..." I mumbled vaguely and stood up, leaning on the tree for support.

"Come on," Sonya urged, pulling me to the kitchen, both of us being careful not to step on any sleeping bags on the way. "What are the Mappers supposed to do without their Official?" I was the Official of the Mappers – which meant I was in charge of the Mappers, people who ran in the maze trying to find a way to escape.

"You don't have to remind me," I groaned, still half asleep.

"Come on, Belle," she gushed. "I think today's different, the doors aren't open yet and it's already 10 minutes behind schedule. Maybe we'll finally find something!"

That had me completely awake. "Does Harriet know?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"No," Sonya frowned. "That lazy stick is still snoozing since _she_ doesn't have to wake up to run."

"Well, today she does," I declared. "You, me, and Harriet, we should check it out. We'll take section 5, it's the one that's furthest in, and the other Mappers can take the ones near the west door. We should bring more food and water, too, since it's really quite far."

Sonya glanced at her wristwatch. "Yeah, maybe just give us some time to eat?"

I grinned. "Usually I'd invite you to race me, but we're kind of on a busy schedule today, best to save up our energy."

"Yeah," Sonya agreed and we walked to the kitchen instead.

Being Mappers, we were the first ones in the kitchen. Well, not counting Milly, who's the cook. She was frying something, and occasionally we heard a hiss of oil seeping with liquid and then a crack. 

"Morning, girls," Milly said above the hissing. "It's scrambled eggs for breakfast today."

"Alright," I replied. "Can you pack us an extra big lunch? Harriet's coming with us too and we're taking the longest section."

"Did she agree to that or is it an order?" Milly said, and though I couldn't see her face, I imagined the sentence was followed by a big grin and hearty chuckle.

"Your pick, see which one makes you sleep better at night," I muttered and Sonya covered her mouth, unsuccessfully covering her grin.

"Huh, I'll choose the one where she agreed to it, though judging by the fact that she's not awake yet, I'd say I'm choosing wrong," Milly said, giggling. "You girls be careful though, right?"

"Yes, Mother," I said, "I promise we won't die."

"Belle!" Sonya said, giggling slightly. "Don't say that!"

"What? I can't hear you?" I stage-whispered, cupping my hand over my ears. "Milly, was that your frying pan?"

Milly, playing right along, replied "No, it was the wind. Must be strong today."

"I'm hurt, Milly! You should be taking _my_ side! I'm second-in-command!" Sonya whined. 

"You know, _I'm_ Official of the Mappers. That basically gives us the same status." And it's true. Other Officials have lower status than Sonya, but since I'm the Official of the _Mappers_ , which is one of _those_ positions, not to mention I'm Sonya's best friend, we have the same privileges, everything considered.

"Whatever," Sonya said, getting up. 

"Mil, is ours ready yet? I think the doors are open," I added, peering out the window. 

"Yeah, here," Milly said, pointing to five plates of scrambled eggs. She then nodded towards the bags. "Take four of those, you'll need them today in the maze."

"Thanks, Milly, we'll take a plate for Harriet too," Sonya said, and we got up to take the items and left, going back the same direction of my hammock since Harriet's was the one right next to mine.

"Harriet, wake up!" Sonya yelled, less gently than she did for me.

Harriet grumbled but stayed down, snoring slightly.

Sonya shouted at her again but she only muttered something unintelligible and went back to sleep. Not having any other solution, I flipped the hammock over and dumped our leader on the ground, which thankfully, was dirt.

"OWW!" Harriet screamed, glaring at me. "It was you, wasn't it! What was that for?"

"Obviously it was me," I said, rolling my eyes. "As if Miss Goody-Two-Shoes could do something like that," I added, jabbing my thumb at Sonya.

"Hey!" She complained. "I am _not_ a goody-two-shoes!"

Harriet rolled her eyes at our idiotic argument. "Compared to Belle you are."

"Whatever," Sonya huffed. "Let's go already!"

"Why am I coming with you?" Harriet demanded.

"Because I said so," I deadpanned, sticking to curt answers. "I'll tell you later."

Harriet rubbed her head and stood up, following me while Sonya handed her the plate of scrambled eggs and a Mapper's food pack.

"Let's go, we haven't got all day!" I yelled, almost at the doors already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at what our beloved boys are doing...

Thomas's P.O.V.

"Morning..." I smirked at the Keeper of the Runners who groaned when I appeared at his hammock at noon, interrupting his "beauty sleep". His words, not mine.

"What do you want, Greenie?" He demanded, quickly rearranging his features into a glare.

"Just some questions. Newt doesn't want to talk to me, and since you're not going to run in the maze..." 

"I know!" Minho complained. "It's a shuckin' twisted wrist, not a fatal injury!"

"How'd you even twist your wrist anyway?" I asked. He gets into so many of _those_ injuries, it's ridiculous.

"Chuck happened," he deadpanned. "Don't ask."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered. "Can we go now?"

"Alright, Greenie," Minho huffed. "You're one lucky shank that I like you, or else you would have been dead ages ago."

I grinned at his cockiness. "Don't get too confident there, Mr Keeper. I'm happy you like me, but please, tone it down."

He grumbled some colourful words that I won't repeat and I dragged him to Frypan's for some of the leftovers from lunch.

"Hey, Fry," we both greeted as we entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," Frypan said. He was wiping the counter, throwing the peels in the bin and washing the dishes. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we –––" 

Minho's sentence was interrupted by shouts of "ALBY! COME HERE!", and we sprinted for the scene, Fry coming along, as lunch was all but forgotten.

* * *

Minho's P.O.V.

Thomas and I bolted for the scene, our feet stampeding in time with the others. We arrived at the scene the same time Newt and Alby did and my jaw dropped open. So did everyone else's.

There, restrained by the arms of Gally and his builders, were three admittingly rather beautiful girls; the first one had dark skin, dreadlocks, and a disdainful expression, she was strong and seemed to be about 17. The second girl was glaring, reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes, and that deathly pale skin, looked about 16. The third girl fared the worst, her pale skin and a petite frame that was so like the one of the second girls', was littered with bruises, marks, and red cuts, and unlike the other two, was also bounded and gagged. She had reddish-blonde hair and green eyes, looked no more than 15.

The two girls looked familiar like I'd seen them before. They remind me of something, or rather someone, but I can't place who.

I notice that Gally, the one who was holding the third girl, was limping, favouring only one of his legs, two black eyes, and scratches and bite marks all over his arms. She must have put up more of a fight than the other two.

Gally and his minions forced the three girls on their knees, and Alby stepped forward to do who-knew-what.

"Found them at the east doors," one of Gally's builders – I think his name was Chad – spat. "Who knows what they were doing there."

"Who are you?" Alby asked.

The older two didn't answer, but the 15-year girl made a bunch muffled sounds that had Alby snap out of it.

"Right," he said and pulled the gag out, which was just a random towel from somewhere shoved into the girl's mouth.

"Well, wasn't it easy to explain when I had a towel in my mouth," the girl mocked, rolling her eyes and smirking. Sassy, has a heavy accent. "It didn't smell great either, you boys stink."

"Remind you of anyone?" Newt, who I hadn't noticed, joked.

"Yeah, but I can't remember? Was it Meanhoe?" Thomas asked, pretending to put on a bewildered face suitable for babies.

"Ya know, Newtie Cutie, she looks more like _you_ to me," I said. To be honest, she did. Now that I've made the connection, I saw that both girls looked like Newt. 

"True. It's probably the hair," Thomas said, leaning against a support pole.

"And the eyes," I added. "Of the older girl, I mean."

"Yeah, yeah," Alby huffed, rolling his eyes. "Looks like we found your twin, Minho!" He called out to the crowd.

Everyone turned to me, but I just waved it off. "I don't know, Alb," I stage-whispered. "I reckon she looks more like Newt."

"Huh," Alby said and made a face. "To be honest, she does."

"Can you all stop talking about me like I'm not here?" The girl demanded. 

"Right," Alby said, going all serious again. "Who are you?" 

The girl with the dark skin and dreadlocks huffed. "I'm Harriet, that's Sonya," she nodded towards the other blonde. "And the girl who just blew you off is Belle."

The said girl made a face at Harriet. "We're gonna tell you the rest _privately_ , not in front of an audience," Sonya added, raising her brows slightly at Alby, accentuating the "privately". Same accent as Newt and the other girl, Belle.

"Alright, everybody!" I yelled over the chaos. "Nothing to see here! Shoo shoo!" Thomas and Newt rolled their eyes at me. "What?"

"Whatever. I call a gathering!" Newt shouted. "All Keepers at the Council Hall in five minutes!"

Everybody fled relatively slowly, all staring at the girls like you would with animals at the zoo. Can't blame them, since we hadn't seen a girl that we could remember, but is that an excuse to treat humans like scrum? No, not at all, is the shortened answer.

"Can you untie me now?" Belle growled, nodding to her ropes.

"Alright, Love," Newt agreed and took out a dagger from his belt.

"Don't call me that," Belle hissed and as soon as Newt cut her ropes, she walked towards the maze doors.

"Wait, you –––" I made to stop her, but she frowned at me. 

"It doesn't matter, I go into the maze every day."

"Huh?"

"Leave it," Harriet said suddenly, coming over to where we were. "We'll tell you at the 'Gathering'."

"What's a Keeper?" Sonya was asking Newt.

"Oh, that's someone who's in charge of a job," Newt explained.

"We call that an Official," Sonya grinned, looking at Belle's direction. "What do you do?"

"I'm second-in-command and a Track-hoe," Newt said, gesturing loosely towards the fields.

"Interesting."

"And you?" Newt asked. I noticed he stayed away from Belle, probably still uncomfortable with the "Love" incident.

"I'm second-in-command and a Mapper."

"What's a Mapper?" I cut in.

"Someone who runs in the maze."

"We call that a Runner," Thomas said, gesturing towards him and me.

"Oh? So you two are Runners?" Harriet confirmed, making air quotes at the word "Runner".

"Yeah," I said. "Are you a Mapper?"

"No," Harriet grinned. "Those two dragged me along to explore the far section today, even though I _am_ the leader."

"You're like their Alby," Newt said, slightly snickering.

"Guys, I think it's time to go," I informed, looking at my wristwatch.

"Bloody ––– Yes, it is!" Newt yelled and I gripped Belle's wrist whereas Sonya and Harriet ran with us willingly, not bothering to put up a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group B girls with the Gladers! Here's the long-awaited (hopefully) chapter.

Newt's P.O.V.

I ran to the Gathering – well, ran as well as I could with my limp, and I noticed that Belle and Sonya were quick, and Belle caught up with Minho – Minho! The person who never lost a race!

"Sorry we're late, Alby," I huffed, taking my seat at the Gathering.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Harriet demanded, gesturing towards the chairs. 

"There," Alby said, pointing to the three chairs that were specially set up for them.

All three took a seat without complaint and we all waited for all of the Keepers to arrive. Finally, the last few Keepers come in, Clint, who was treating Gally, Gally, who was getting treated – Belle did get him pretty hard – and Frypan, who was probably clearing up the counter or something.

"So. We're discussing what to do with those three," Alby said, nodding towards Harriet, Sonya, and Belle.

"Excuse m –––" 

"You may not talk without permission," Alby grumbled.

"Make me," Belle challenged.

"Ya still don't think she's your twin?" I asked Minho who just happened to be sitting next to me.

"Whatever," Minho huffed and turned back towards the girl who was glaring daggers at Alby.

"If you don't shut up right now we'll have you removed from the Gathering," Alby growled, starting to get frustrated.

"Belle, I want to listen to this," Sonya said, raising a brow.

Belle crossed her arms across her chest but didn't say anything.

"Well, back to the topic," Alby grumbled, scowling. "More about who you are, _PLEASE_."

"Well, as we said, we came from another maze, but full of girls, and we have a structure and rules similar to yours. Judging by what ya Sticks told us, we had the same thing, just different vocab and girls instead of boys. I was the leader and Sonya was second-in-command, and the girls are probably freaking out right now," Harriet explained, staring at me like she was looking into my soul.

The boys gave her a bunch of confused looks, each more bewildered than the last. Sonya sighed and went on about how they were a couple of girls at the beginning, and then more newbies came up by the cage into the field, and then they sent Mappers into the maze. 

"So that's our story. Now what?" Belle finished. 

"I don't know," Alby muttered.

"Can we go now? It's been over two hours and when you conclude, you can find us," Belle said, looking at her wristwatch.

Alby looked like he was about to snap back, but then he glanced at his wristwatch and then sighed. "She's right. We'll come back to this issue another day, for now, you can share rooms with some trustworthy boys or sleep in hammocks outside, your choice."

" _Obviously_ the second option," Belle deadpanned, and Sonya and Harriet rolled their eyes.

"Alright then," Alby agreed. "Uh...Newt, can you, Minho, and Thomas share your room? It's the biggest, and I trust you not to do anything...stupid."

"Fine," Minho sighed with an exaggerated sigh. I just nodded my head.

"This meeting is concluded, then," Alby announced.

Before everyone left, I remembered something I never asked Belle. "Wait, Belle?" I asked, stopping her from leaving by gently gripping her wrist. 

"Mhmm?" She hummed, glancing at me.

"What did you do in your maze?" At some point, we had headed outside and Thomas was now next to us, along with Minho, Harriet, and Sonya.

She tensed slightly. "I'm Official of the Mappers, or Keeper of the Runners, as you would say," she whispered and slipped her wrist out of my loose grasp, Harriet and Sonya following.

"WHAT?" Minho yelped, jumping. "You're 15!"

Belle turned back and frowned. "That's not much of a difference from 17," she shot back.

"But..h-how...w-what..." Minho sputtered, still shaking his head.

"I'm gonna get dinner," Sonya said, jabbing her thumb at the other boys who were trailing off to the kitchen. "Maybe we should, ya know, _go_?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming," Harriet agreed.

"Me too," Belle said quietly, still shaken by Minho's outburst, I reckoned.

The girls walked towards the kitchen, not needing a guide since they were just following all the hungry boys. "What's with the outburst, man?" Thomas asked Minho when we were out of earshot.

"She's _15_!" Minho muttered furiously. "How is _she_ supposed to be Keeper of the Runners?"

I frowned at his abnormal behaviour. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's too young to be a Runner, let alone the Keeper!" Minho fumed.

"Why do you care?" Thomas interjected.

Minho sighed. "I don't know."

"They must've had their reasons, though," I explained, trying to be rational. "I mean, she did put up a good fight, and she caught up with you. _You_! The person who goes on and on about never losing a race! And she's probably clever, too, if she survived for so long."

"I don't know, man," Minho said, annoyed. "Let's just go eat already."

I turned first, heading over to the kitchens where everyone was trying to get the best spots, with Thomas and Minho trailing behind. I got my food and was just about to sit down when I saw Belle eyeing my limp from the corner of her eye knowingly.


End file.
